


You Had Me at Hello

by Ningyolita



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Otome - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyolita/pseuds/Ningyolita
Summary: Cuando la ceguera va más allá de ciertas dificultades a la hora de percibir formas y colores, es imposible. Cuando son otras manos las que te tapan los ojos, impidiendo que sigas adelante, que te atrevas a dar un paso de baile, miedo, inseguridad.Hasta que apareció ella.





	1. I

Lo cierto es que al principio no estaba muy seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, es decir, él también quería volver a organizar fiestas y eventos, quería unir a la gente, hacerlos felices... pero ya no era ella, Rika no estaba. Y, por ende, él no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera a ser lo mismo.

Quizás se había precipitado.

Pero, por otro lado, era demasiado tarde.

Los demás aprobaban su decisión y parecían realmente emocionados con la posibilidad de volver al trabajo.

¿Qué hacer?

Sólo podía esperar.

Si bien, la incomodidad no se iba. La misma pregunta acudía a su cabeza día tras día ¿Acaso la había traicionado al tomar tal decisión? ¿De verdad estaba bien aquello? No había compartido sus inquietudes con nadie, a pesar de que había estado tentado de llamar a Jumin en varias ocasiones.

No podía seguir así.

Y, por ello, tomó una decisión.

La primera vez que se conectó al chat era de madrugada, y esperaba que el resto de miembros estuvieran, o bien durmiendo, u ocupados con sus propios asuntos. Tuvo suerte. Leyó todas y cada una de las conversaciones que habían tenido lugar desde la última vez que había entrado en la aplicación. Vaya... lo cierto es que estaba... sorprendido, tanto por la manera en la que todos se habían volcado a la hora de aportar nuevos invitados como por la forma en la que ella recogía todas esas ideas volcándolas en amables mensajes que traían consigo respuestas afirmativas por parte de los invitados. La R.F.A. volvía a la vida, y cada nuevo invitado suponía una pequeña celebración por parte de sus miembros.

Al terminar de leer sonrió para sí sin quererlo. Quizás no había sido tan mala idea.

La segunda vez no tuvo tanta suerte. Luciel. Pero no inició ninguna conversación, para su propio alivio. Leyó los nuevos mensajes: ellos parecían haberse acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica, y por ello, no se mostraban tan formales. A lo largo de diferentes chats se encontró fotos de muy diversa índole (hasta Jumin compartía instantáneas de un borrón blanco que suponía que sería su querida Elizabeth III), nuevas proposiciones y... vaya, había algunas indirectas muy interesantes. Sentía cierta curiosidad por ver las reacciones de ella, cómo a veces les seguía el juego, otras no llegaba a captarlas y como, la mayor parte del tiempo, las capeaba con mucho acierto y humor... No recordaba su nombre, la próxima vez tendría que fijarse más.

La tercera y cuarta vez volvió a encontrarse con lo mismo. Ya no era tan cuidadoso a la hora de comprobar si alguien estaba conectado, parecía que la suerte estaba de su parte y todos andaban sumidos en sus quehaceres, al fin y al cabo, había que tener mucho ánimo para estar despierto y conversando a aquellas horas. La verdad es que disfrutaba viendo a sus amigos tan activos y contentos, esforzándose por la causa, la causa de Rika. Y luego estaba ella, esa chica que había llegado sin ser anunciada, con la que todos parecían haberse encariñado, paciente, resuelta... y a veces un poco... peculiar. Tan diferente a su amada... esperaba que todo fuera como la seda, que todo fuera como antes, pero no igual, sólo bien, para todos, porque ellos se lo merecían.

Durante la quinta visita lo distrajo la llegada de un mensaje a su bandeja de entrada. Luciel.

"¿Va todo bien? Ya es la quinta vez que te conectas en dos semanas, lo que resulta un tanto inusual."

"Sólo quiero comprobar que todo va bien. No se lo digas a los demás, por favor, no quiero que se preocupen."

Se sintió como un niño al que descubren en plena travesura. A pesar de que no tenía motivos para ello. Optó por maquillar la situación anunciando la fecha de la próxima fiesta, que tendría lugar en unos pocos días. Estaba decidido a acelerar el proceso lo máximo posible, librarse las inquietudes y de ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que le había recorrido al sentirse descubierto. Cuanto antes mejor.

Cundió el pánico, era muy poco tiempo. Yoosung lo acribilló con sus comentarios, Jumin intentó hacerlo razonar y ZEN trataba de convencerlo para retrasar la fecha. Entonces apareció ella. Y los puso firmes a todos. Les instó a organizar una lista de invitados con la mayor brevedad posible, fijó una hora para reunirse todos en el chat y hacer una lluvia de ideas en cuanto a la localización, las diferentes actividades y la comida, encomendó una función a cada uno y los mandó a trabajar.

Vaya carácter.

MC: V, ¿sigues aquí?

V: Sí.

MC: Gracias por fijar una fecha tan rápido. Aunque apenas quede tiempo, quiero que sepas que conseguiremos que salga adelante.

Silencio por parte de él. Aquella determinación lo sorprendía, así como la cierta agresividad que traían consigo sus palabras.

MC: No me malinterpretes, no estoy siendo irónica ni nada por el estilo, osea, no te lo tomes como un ataque ni nada, yo...

Parecía que las dotes de mando de ella flaqueaban por momentos. Se rió en la soledad de su apartamento, y preparó una respuesta, puesto que no quería preocuparla de más.

V: Sé que lo conseguiréis. Adelante, mucha suerte.

Satisfecho, salió de la aplicación. Definitivamente, aquella chica le caía bien, aunque seguía sin quedarse del todo con su nombre.

A partir de ese momento, sus incursiones fueron mucho menos habituales. En la siguiente conversación todos la había felicitado por esa seguridad y determinación; como estaba planeado, se reunieron en el chat por la tarde, una tónica que se mantuvo durante varios días, con el fin de que no quedaran cabos sueltos. A medida que se acercaba la fecha, los mensajes eran menos, y muchos de ellos versaban sobre cosas banales, como la ropa que iba a llevar cada uno de ellos, o si realmente era adecuado que Jumin trajera a Elizabeth III a la fiesta. Ella debía de estar aterrada, y se sentía parcialmente culpable ya que en parte era cosa suya, pero lo disimulaba bien ante los demás.

No obstante, esos últimos días estaban resultando bastante duros para él, puesto que veía cómo algo que tanto les había costado volvía a la vida, pero ella ya no estaba. Temía pronunciar su nombre, puesto que no se sentía capaz de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, emborronando la poca visión que le quedaba. Ojalá pudiera estar con ella, pudiera ver lo que habían conseguido gracias a su causa.

De todas formas, no tardaría demasiado en volver a verla.

Por el momento tenía que cuidar de la última incorporación de la R.F.A., por la que había desarrollado cierta simpatía después de haber leído todos aquellos mensajes. Era seria y fuerte, pero, aveces, le parecía ver su faceta más frágil, sobre todo en algunas conversaciones nocturnas en las que compartía sus inquietudes con Jaehee, entre las dos parecía haberse forjado un vínculo bastante fuerte, aunque cabía decir que ninguno de los chicos se quedaba atrás: Jumin intentaba hacerla reír con su peculiar sentido del humor, Yoosung siempre le preguntaba qué tal le había ido el día, ZEN se aseguraba de mandarle una foto diaria (en algunas aparecía sosteniendo papelitos con mensajes de ánimo escritos) y Luciel parecía volcarse en ayudarla siempre que tuviera problemas con el funcionamiento de la aplicación, incluso había rastreado a algunos de los invitados al no recibir respuesta a los mensajes de la chica. 

Ella formaba ya parte de la familia, y él quería protegerla.


	2. II

Si pudiera verla, se habría enamorado de ella.

Sin duda.

Pero cuando la ceguera va más allá de ciertas dificultades a la hora de percibir formas y colores, es imposible. Cuando son otras manos las que te tapan los ojos, impidiendo que sigas adelante, que te atrevas a dar un paso de baile, miedo, inseguridad.

Desprecio.

Pero si hubiera podido verla como la veían todos los demás, se habría enamorado de ella, sin duda.

El día de la fiesta por fin había llegado, y lo que en un primer momento iba a ser una íntima reunión, había escalado hasta convertirse en un evento público, con medios de comunicación presentes, camareros con chaqué y vinos de importación. Y allí, cómo no, estaban todos ellos, también ella. Aún no se había quedado con su nombre, después de tanto ajetreo.

Ella. Que se movía como una sirena en alta mar, atrayendo con su voz los pactos y las sonrisas, intercambios de teléfonos y tarjetas. Con un vestido verde aguamarina, como la esperanza, el pelo recogido y una mirada castaña. Tan distinta a un recuerdo lejano que no pudo verla. Pero estaba ahí.

Los demás lo recibieron con alegría, entusiasmados por haberlo conseguido de nuevo, recuperar el pasado en forma de aquellas reuniones y volver a verlo. Porque, aunque ninguno lo había dicho, todos temían que la anterior fuera la última vez.

Pero él estaba bien, sobre todo al verlos así, felices, aprovechando la ocasión, lo que una vez ella creó. Jumin había conseguido algunos esbozos de acuerdos para futuras colaboraciones, acompañado por Jaehee, que guardaba celosamente las tarjetas recibidas a lo largo de la velada. ZEN había puesto un empeño especial a la hora de arreglarse, y lucía impecable, más que de costumbre –lo que le llevó a arrepentirse de no haber traído consigo la cámara-, esperaba que las tarjetas que guardaba en el bolsillo desaparecieran hasta agotarse bajo la promesa de nuevos proyectos. Yoosung... entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, puesto que él mismo estaba pasando por lo mismo. Rika. No obstante, no iba a acercarse, aún lo culpaba de tantas cosas, y tenía razón, puesto que ella no estaba y hubiera sido demasiado fácil huir sin asumir sus responsabilidades.

Lo cierto es que no había podido acercarse a la última incorporación de la R.F.A., no por nada en especial, la veía tan ocupada que no quería molestarla. Era más seguro observar desde lejos, evitar las comparaciones. Pero bucear en los recuerdos era algo inevitable, a pesar de las inminentes diferencias entre ambas. Se podría decir que Rika era más fría, más profesional, intentando pasar desapercibida con un atuendo neutro y formal, la melena rubia en una impoluta coleta, sonrisas discretas. Sin embargo, ella parecía una invitada más. A pesar de no poder ver con claridad se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa iba más allá de la cortesía hasta alcanzar la sinceridad, su vestido ondeaba en torno a sus rodillas cuando conducía a los invitados al interior de la sala, y mechones sueltos empezaban a acariciar su nuca.

Pero el cambio no es algo malo, ¿no?

Cuánto más diferente, menos doloroso.

Sin tan siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella se plantó ante él.

Ojos color avellana.

\- ¿V?

\- MC.

\- No nos han presentado. Encantada de conocerte, por fin.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Vaya. Su memoria le había jugado una mala pasada.

Miró a su alrededor sin distinguir nada, porque, aunque su visión no fuera la mejor del mundo, cuando ella le habló fue como verla por primera vez.

Después de mucho tiempo.

\- Está todo bien, ¿verdad?

Él ladeó la cabeza, escuchándola.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Es la primera vez y, a pesar de que todos han sido muy amables y se han deshecho en halagos, temo que algo falle en cualquier momento, que esto no sea como antes –bajó la cabeza con esas últimas palabras –Lo siento.

\- Es perfecto, MC. No te preocupes.

Y sin querer, le dio un apretón en el hombro.

Ella se sobresaltó al principio, pero después empezó a relajarse.

\- Espero que tú sí que me estés diciendo la verdad.

\- No lo dudes ni por un segundo.

Fue muy fácil sonreír. Ella olía a otoño.

Rika es como el verano: cálida, apasionada, brillante, era el sol en su cénit. Era. Esa era su Rika.

La conversación no se alargó mucho más, y ambos volvieron a separarse. A su mente volvieron los recuerdos, y apenas fue consciente del paso de las horas, hasta que Jumin le tendió una copa llena de champán y, con delicadeza, lo guió a una mesa repleta de vasos y platos vacíos, en torno a la cual se sentaban todos los miembros de la R.F.A. El sitio que debería ser de Rika lo ocupaba ella.

Y él, aunque contento de ver la felicidad ajena, no podía dejar atrás el pasado, o al menos, no del todo, mientras acariciaba el pie de una de esas copas de celebración y respondía con cortesía a las afirmaciones de sus amigos. Perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que unos dedos finos vinieron a rescatarlo, o al menos, a llevarse el objeto que lo mantenía pegado al suelo. Observó cómo sus movimientos eran lentos y cuidadosos, como si la frágil naturaleza del cristal le llevara a moverse con tal cautela, aunque quizás fuera la suya propia, quizás no quería asustarle con un arrebato brusco. Eran unas manos bonitas, como lo fueron las de Rika cuando podía verlas. Ella, porque tenía que ser ella, se llevó la copa a los labios, él apartó los dedos huyendo del fantasma material, de lo que parecía el tacto cálido de la piel ajena.

Entonces se miraron.

Y sí.

Ahora sí la estaba viendo.


	3. III

Llegó antes que ella. Mucho antes, de hecho.

Realmente, tenía miedo de que su visión le jugara una mala pasada. No estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo si, por un casual, no fuera capaz de dar con ella, o la confundiera con otra, o ¿quién sabía? Podían ser tantas las posibilidades.

Así que lo mejor era llegar antes y esperar a que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso.

¿Cómo se había metido en tal embrollo? Él mismo se lo preguntaba.

Todo empezó cuando ella propuso ir a ver una película.

Pero, como ya venía siendo costumbre, todos tenían algo que hacer: Jumin y Jaehee tenía una reunión concerniente al trabajo, ZEN ensayaba hasta tarde, Yoosung tenía clase y Luciel... era Luciel, sus inventivas excusas lo habían dejado como la única posibilidad.

No.

No estaba preparado para una cita. Porque aquello tenía todas las características para convertirse en una.

Sí.

Quería conocerla mejor, sobre todo si iba a pasar a ser un miembro más de la R.F.A.

No.

Sus ojos no eran los más adecuados para ir al cine, a ver una película.

Sí.

Porque sabía que ella quería ir, porque llevaba varios días comentando algunos aspectos de la película y mostrando su emoción por el estreno.

Al final venció el sí.

Y por eso estaba allí. Con un nudo en el estómago, en la puerta de un cine rodeado de todo tipo de gente.

Hasta que ella se abrió paso entre la multitud, con la brisa que desnuda los árboles en otoño.

\- ¡V! Espero que no te moleste, pero ya he cogido las entradas, nos ahorraremos la fila -una sonrisa que hizo eco en su propio rostro -además, me he tomado la libertad de preparar unas galletas, espero que no te importe.

\- Para nada. No tendrías que haberte molestado, MC.

\- Quería agradecerte, de alguna manera, que me hayas acompañado.

Había muchas implicaciones en tan pocas palabras.

Pero cuando ella lo tomó del brazo con la delicadeza de un hada, la sospecha se esfumó dando paso al alivio. Era la primera vez que visitaba aquel sitio, y esa chica se había convertido en su guía, atravesando pasillos enmoquetados de luz tenue. También, a la hora de encontrar sus asientos y subir las escaleras de la sala. Por no hablar de cómo había dispuesto las bebidas, avisándole de que a su derecha estaba ella, y claro, sus galletas.

\- ¿Te gustan los musicales?

\- Demasiado, ¿Y a ti? -ella se rió con la musicalidad de una alondra.

\- También.

\- Mi acompañante perfecto. Lo tendré en cuenta para próximos estrenos.

Y así, la patente oscuridad fue el escondite del rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas. Aquella vitalidad le recordaba a alguien ya lejano, a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerlo cerca. Rika, y aquella primera vez, en una sala de exposiciones, con un amanecer fotografiado de fondo, cabello rubio y ojos de esmeralda. Esa sonrisa de eclipse, que nublaba sus pensamientos incluso mediante su recuerdo.

Pero los primeros acordes de una canción dieron paso al presente. Un atasco de colores, gente que se movía por los carriles, felicidad inminente; y a su lado, ojos brillantes, labios de coral.

Tragó saliva y se centró en la película, en el jazz, los vestidos de vuelo y el perseguir un sueño.

Una pareja que baila, colores y ritmo. Distinguía siluetas, pero las luces jugaban en su favor, mostrando contornos inquietos que no dejaban de moverse.

Hasta que empezaron a sonar unas notas de violín. Como el aleteo de una mariposa, unos dedos que tientan en busca de azúcar, pero encuentran piel. Me mira y sé que su cara se tiñe de rosa, aunque apenas pueda verla. Se disculpa, vuelve la mirada.

_Me gusta esta canción, aunque me cueste distinguir la escena, mucho más oscura. Parece que la protagonista flota._

\- V ¿todo bien?

El ceño lo delata. La verdad escuece.

\- No... no veo muy bien.

Silencio como un jarro de agua fría.

Hasta que ella se levanta.

\- Yo te lo mostraré.

El crescendo los encuentra bailando entre butacas.

_Resulta complicado moverse en tal situación, pero ella me explica lo que pasa en cada giro, me habla de estrellas, de la ausencia de gravedad, bailes de salón entre destellos de plata, dos siluetas que se buscan, como las nuestras._

_No puedo negar que me siento extraño, que parece que los juegos de cuerda se hayan trasladado a mi estómago, como insectos alados en mi vientre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una mujer en mis brazos, aunque su pelo era de trigo. Rika y yo nunca bailamos, no así. Esto es diversión y espontaneidad, pasos imprecisos y algún que otro pisotón._

Hasta que un carraspeo rompió la atmósfera y los despertó de tal particular ensoñación.

A pesar de que él no los veía, sabía que los estaban mirando.

_Pero ella, de la mano, me sacó de la vergüenza y me llevó a nuestro sitio._

_Y así, se impuso una especie de silencio entre ambos. Aunque yo quería romperlo, pero no sabía cómo._

_Al menos, no lo supe hasta los últimos minutos._

_Cuando volví a mirarla de nuevo._

_La desolación de su mirada se extendió en mi pecho. Lo que estaba pasando en pantalla era agridulce, pero hermoso._

_Como ella._

_Ella cuando sonreía. Cuando me sacó a bailar._

_Antes de pensarlo, le cogí la mano._

_Apenas despegó los ojos de la pantalla. Pero me devolvió un apretón._

_Una melodía familiar la hizo sonreír. Y yo lo hice con ella. Le apreté los dedos._

_Y esta vez sí que me miró._

_Con la emoción de quien ve algo por primera vez._

_La hubiera besado, pero una mano blanca y familiar me detuvo. Mirada verde._

_Y el piano me la robo._

_Esperé hasta que vi cómo una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, un trazo de plata. Una estrella que hubiera cazado con la yema de mis dedos, para susurrarle un deseo, para pedir un sorbo de futuro._

_Cuando la película terminó y las luces jugaban con su rostro, sólo quedaba una sonrisa y un suspiro de satisfacción. No me había soltado la mano, y esta vez con ella volvió a llevarme entre los pasillos del cine, hasta que la luna nos saludó con su redondez._

_No sabía que vendría a continuación. Sólo que yo quería cambiar._

_Quería que ella arreglara mi cuerpo roto con el tacto de su piel._

_Y dejar atrás esa silueta de pelo rizado._

_Ojalá pudiera._


	4. IV

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie iba a visitarlo a casa, y lo cierto es que no sabía qué hacer, ¿Mover los muebles? ¿Cambiar algunas fotos de sitio? La disposición estaba anclada en el tiempo, así como los recuerdos atrapados en marcos y lienzos. Pero era lo mejor, dada su situación.

Sólo iban a seleccionar algunas de sus fotografías para una pequeña exposición, resultado del éxito que habían tenido sus antiguos trabajos durante la fiesta. Dado el estado de su visión (así como de su ánimo), lo mejor era que ella viniera a casa, que no estuviera solo.

Había tomado una buena decisión.

Aunque era extraño compartir tal intimidad con alguien que no era ella, que no era Rika.

Oír otros pasos en el pasillo era terrible. Doloroso. Pero también un alivio.

Aunque no eran los de ella.

MC no había puesto objeción a aquella reunión improvisada. Llegó con una caja de dulces para ambos y unos pañuelos en el bolso, por si acaso. El corazón acelerado y la voz suave.

Era extraño compartir tal intimidad con él.

Sin embargo, la situación se tornó mejor de lo que esperaba, puesto que cada imagen suponía una historia. Como aquella vez que Rika se enamoró de una flor, y por miedo a arrancarla, él le regaló su imagen. O cuando tuvieron que dejar de mirar al cielo, intentando dar coherencia a la forma de las nubes porque empezó a llover. ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que Jumin trajo a la fiesta...?

Silencio.

Un carraspeo.

\- Sí, creo que alguien lo comentó en uno de los chats.

\- Claro, seguramente.

Silencio.

Rika.

Aquel nombre llenaba el vacío.

Rika.

Ojos de esmeralda desde las paredes.

Rika.

En la elección de la decoración y los muebles.

En la chaqueta que aún colgaba a la entrada.

En aquel juego de llaves, como si acaba de llegar a casa.

\- V, creo que ya basta por hoy.

Rika.

\- Lo siento.

_Dile que se vaya._

\- Creo que será mejor que te vayas.

\- No.

_Que se vaya._

\- MC, de verdad, creo que será lo mejor.

_Y que no vuelva._

\- No, Jihyun.

_Dile que se calle._

Pero lo cierto es que él se había quedado sin palabras. Hacía tiempo que no oía ese nombre, no con una serie de tonalidades tan dulce, tan distinta.

\- No pienso irme hasta que hablemos.

\- No hay nada que hablar, MC. De verdad... Esto no es fácil para mí.

La miró a los ojos sin ver nada. Un destello de sus pupilas, una lágrima que escapa por las mejillas de ella.

_Otra persona a la que le haces daño_.

\- Estoy harta de todo esto. Cansada de que cuando parece que todo va bien me apartes.

_Otra persona a la que rompes._

_Otra persona a la que traicionas._

_Otra persona que acabarás destruyendo._

_Como me destruiste a mí._

\- Jihyun.

Sin apenas darse cuenta estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Su nombre como una bocanada de aire fresco, las manos de MC cadenas que lo devolvían al presente.

Su boca una invitación para un beso.

\- MC, no. No puedo hacer nada, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? No vas a hacerme daño.

\- Tengo que protegerte, MC, de mí y de todo lo que me rodea. Me prometí a mí mismo que no le haría daño a nadie nunca más.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Quién te protege a ti, V?

\- No necesito que nadie me proteja, sufriré lo que haga falta si eso me asegura que tú estés a salvo, que seas feliz. Hace mucho tiempo que yo perdí ese derecho.

\- ¿Por qué te castigas así a ti mismo? ¿Por qué no te permites vivir? ¿Querer?

_No lo mereces._

\- No lo merezco.

Ella no dijo nada más.

Pero no se fue.

Su expresión mudó en determinación y frialdad, y sin dilación alguna se acercó a las paredes, a mis fotos, a Rika, y con la decisión de Orfeo rumbo al Hades, simplemente, tiró el primer marco al suelo.

El ruido de cristales rompiéndose parecía un sueño.

O más bien una pesadilla.

\- ¡MC BASTA! ¡BASTA, POR FAVOR!

Ella se había cortado la yema de uno de los dedos.

Una gota de sangre.

Cristal en el suelo.

Palabras que cortan.

Ponzoña en cada sílaba.

Caricias que arañan en vez de curar.

Eso era su pasado. Un pasado que se había hecho añicos, que llegaba a herir a otras personas sin tener nada que ver con ello.

Tuvo que levantarse, agarrarla de las muñecas y darle la vuelta. Mirar su cara, clara y difuminada.

\- Lo siento.

\- Mírame, V.

\- No puedo verte.

\- Mírame.

Le llevo sus manos al rostro, y con ayuda dibujó cada uno de sus rasgos en su imaginación. Una foto en colores de esperanza. Un rostro claro en plena penumbra.

\- Tienes piel de luna.

\- La luna parece insignificante en comparación con el sol.

\- Porque el sol siempre está presente. Porque el sol es una de las estrellas más grandes que conocemos.

\- Pero, a veces, la luna puede tapar al sol.

\- Señora de las alturas.

Eclipse de labios.

Sabor de lágrimas.

Y silencio.

Por fin, silencio.


	5. V

\- ¿Acaso no tienes amor propio?

No llegaban a una decena de palabras. El primer eslabón de una cadena de pensamientos que no dejaba de crecer. El detonante de ese viaje, de un hasta luego que se torna en adiós con el avance del cuentakilómetros.

El silencio del conductor y lo extenso de su recorrido lo llevaban constantemente al mismo recuerdo.

Y así comenzó todo.

Una pregunta sin mala intención, una regañina entre besos.

_¿Acaso no tienes amor propio?_

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- No lo sé, pero... no me parece un comportamiento adecuado, V. Ya no para ella, sino para ti mismo.

Para él mismo.

Para su vida y su cuerpo, ambos maltrechos y rotos.

\- No iba a dejarla así, MC.

\- Hay otras maneras. Ayuda profesional, centros de terapia...

\- No.

¿No?

¿Y por qué no?

¿Por qué se había empeñado en un imposible?

\- Tú no puedes entenderlo.

\- Quizás sea eso.

Pero es que... ahora él tampoco lo entendía.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué imponer a una persona un amor no deseado?

\- Pero yo la quería.

\- No lo pongo en duda, V.

¿Acaso era otra cosa?

Él no sabía ponerle nombre.

Al menos, por el momento.

Pero ella tenía razón.

El pasado es una carga necesaria, pero a veces pesa demasiado. Sobre todo cuando ata a su portador con secretos.

Rika era una persona de contrastes, difícil. Es pura e inocente, pero no por ello deja de conocer la maldad y la picardía. Verdad y mentira en un mismo ser.

Pero muy pocos lo sabían.

Recordaba momentos de ternura y calor, despertarse cada día juntos, visitar exposiciones, mirar las estrellas, tomar fotografías... era perfecto. Hasta que llegaron las dudas y miedos unidos a las palabras.

_Hay un demonio que vive en mí._

En ti y en cada uno de nosotros.

_Soy una persona horrible._

Eso es porque no eres capaz de verte como te ven los demás.

_¿Te quedarás conmigo aunque te haga daño?_

Siempre.

_Mientes._

Ya.

Eso ya lo sabía.

Por eso estaba en ese coche, de camino a ese sitio al que pensó que no tendría que volver nunca.

Al que no quería volver.

El primer precio a pagar habían sido sus ojos. Pero era algo insignificante en comparación con estar a su lado. Un sacrificio digno de la felicidad de ella ¿Qué más daba que sus pupilas de esmeralda se tornaran borrosas, si él podía verlas al cerrar los ojos? Sólo intentaba hacerle entender que no la dejaría de lado, que la amaría hasta el final.

Porque la amaba.

No.

Ni en aquél entonces ni ahora.

Aquello no era amor, ya no tenía dudas.

Era un empeño fundamentado en la nada. Era una obsesión por salvar a otra persona con el fin de alimentarse a uno mismo, recuperar una sensación añorada.

_¿Acaso no tienes amor propio?_

Son tantas las formas que puede adoptar esa sensación, ese sentimiento. Y él se había equivocado en su definición, y ella también. Ambos eran dos ignorantes jugando a un juego demasiado peligroso que había dejado demasiadas secuelas, dentro y fuera.

Él como una flor que se alimenta del sol.

Ella como el sol que alimenta a la flor.

Pero el astro devino en algo demasiado oscuro e incontrolable. Y él no hizo otra cosa que empeñarse en recuperar una luz que hacía tiempo que se había desvanecido. Y por tal camino, él mismo perdió su propia luz.

También su rumbo.

Un niño perdido que nunca más quiso afrontar la realidad.

Refugio de culpa. Abrazo de tristeza.

_¿Acaso no tienes amor propio?_

No.

Porque él nunca había conocido el amor.

Porque él no podía amar.

Porque él no merecía ser amado.

Había llamado a un taxi después de una noche en blanco. Tan sencillo como dejar una nota sobre la mesa y salir huyendo.

Otra vez.

Pero con el fin de afrontar el pasado, de descubrir un nuevo paisaje a su vuelta.

"Me ha surgido una cosa, volveré mañana."

"No te preocupes"

"Te lo prometo"

De su puño y letra.

No obstante, primero le debía una disculpa a alguien.

Necesitaba soltar el peso de las mentiras para empezar de nuevo.

Por eso se dirigía a aquel sitio, donde ella se escondía, con el fin de buscarla, y hablar con ella.

Y casi lo consiguió.

Hasta que un brazo le rodeó el cuello, y un olor dulzón le arrebató el sentido.


	6. VI

La nota seguía encima de la mesa.

Incólume y silenciosa.

Él no respondía a sus llamadas y mensajes. No se conectaba al chat de la R.F.A. No volvía.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde su partida, y la preocupación empezaba a hacerse un hueco entre los pensamientos de ella. Tal ausencia de palabras, de su voz tras un auricular, ninguna explicación.

\- No es la primera vez que hace algo así, MC –Jumin había intentado justificar el comportamiento de su amigo – En un momento complicado para él, supongo que simplemente querrá tener un poco de espacio para pensar y tomar la decisión adecuada.

Quizás sí.

O quizás no.

\- Jumin, esta situación no es normal.

Por supuesto que no. No es normal ignorar más de un centenar de llamadas al día. No es normal ignorar palabras de desesperación. No es normal desaparecer dejando únicamente tras de sí una nota garabateada con prisa.

\- Tienes razón. Pero dale algo más de tiempo, quizás no vaya tan desencaminado.

No.

Esa situación no era normal.

 

* * * * *

 

Oscuro.

Todo estaba terriblemente oscuro.

Hacía frío y humedad.

Y había mucho –demasiado- silencio.

Roto por unos pasos familiares, la danza de una vela sobre las paredes y un perfil de mujer.

\- ¿Estás despierto?

Él prefiere callar.

\- Estás despierto. El silencio no juega en tu favor, V, sería más fácil que hablaras conmigo, como hacíamos antes. Cuéntame cómo están todos, cómo van los planes de la siguiente fiesta. He leído por ahí que estás preparando una exposición, es fantástico.

Silencio.

\- ¿Y quién es MC? No deja de llamarte. Al principio era divertido, pero está llegando a un punto irritante y desagradable ¿Debería llamarla y hablar con ella?

Se mordió los labios.

\- Oh, MC, no deberías preocuparte por alguien como él, una persona que odia a los demás tanto como se odia a sí mismo, alguien capaz de destruir a la persona que más quiere no merece tanta... insistencia.

Una risita.

\- ¡Basta, Rika!

Un teléfono que da contra la pared. Pequeñas piezas desperdigadas por el suelo.

\- Por fin me hablas. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y, al parecer, tú tienes tiempo de sobra.

 

* * * * *

 

Seven fue la respuesta.

\- Tan sencillo como activar la localización de su teléfono. No me costará mucho, siéntate.

\- ¿Activar la localización?

\- Oh, un pequeño dispositivo camuflado en el interior del móvil – una pausa – no se lo digas a nadie, es información clasificada.

\- ¿Yo también tengo un aparatito de esos?

\- Información clasificada ~

Debía calmarse antes de que el pensamiento de arrancar un buen mechón de pelo rojo se hiciera realidad.

Inspira.

Teclas. Ratón. Más teclas.

Espira.

\- Creo que lo tengo, más o menos... Vamos a ver el punto en el mapa.

Error.

\- Imposible.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- En teoría, no existe. Algo evidentemente imposible dado que no estamos hablando de un caso de línea ley, ni agujero negro, otras dimensiones... todavía.

\- Seven, te juro que...

\- Tranquila. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo. Vete a casa, lee un libro, come algo, en cuanto tenga una dirección te lo haré saber.

\- ... De acuerdo.

Tal verborrea oculta una mayor preocupación de la que se atreve a mostrar, pero ella decide ignorarla y pensar que todo va a ir bien, mientras él se esconde tras una pantalla.

 

* * * * *

 

\- Te he echado de menos, V.

Notaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

\- Ten cuidado, no te atragantes.

Un chico. Con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza, mientras que con otra sujetaba una botella llena de líquido azul.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué estaba pasado?

\- Tranquilo, eso te hará sentirte mejor. Como cuando estábamos juntos, V. Cuando eras mío, y yo tuya. Ya verás como esos días no parecen tan lejanos cuando termines con la botella. Tenía ganas de verte.

Escupió.

El chico tenía una mirada turquesa, pupilas dilatadas y sonrisa demente.

Le dio una bofetada antes de que el líquido llegara a tocar el suelo.

\- ¡Eso está muy mal, V! Ray sólo quiere ayudarte, ¿verdad que sí?

Un asentimiento, la adoración reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Vamos, bebe.

_No._

Pero no podía pronunciar palabra.

\- Si no es a las buenas, será a las malas.

Otra vez oscuridad.

 

* * * * *

 

\- ¡Lo tengo! El Dios 707 está de nuestra parte.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Ven a mi casa, a veces, las paredes tienen oídos.

Y así lo hizo sin demora, ansiando escuchar noticas, buenas o malas.

Pero por el camino hizo una parada.

Jumin.

Quizás no fuera lo adecuado, quizás hubiera sido mejor dejar todo aquello a manos de Seven, actuar en secreto y enfrentarse al peligro. Pero Jumin era su amigo, conocía a V desde la infancia y estaba igualmente preocupado. Merecía saberlo y ser partícipe de lo que estaba por venir. Y aunque hubo de silenciar las quejas de Seven, ambos sabían que contar con sus recursos era algo más que útil.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Se trata de una especie de punto muerto en el mapa. Es curioso, dado que parece obra de un profesional.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Luciel?

Ambos se inclinaban con impaciencia sobre las múltiples pantallas, repletas de códigos y dioramas, la foto de un terreno que parecía desierto.

\- Me refiero a que en teoría esta localización no existe. En teoría. Alguien ha manipulado las coordenadas, de modo que al introducirlas directamente se considera como un error, una dirección que no existe. Eso supone una variación de códigos, suplantar los reales por unos falsos. Fin.

\- ¿Otro hacker?

\- Posiblemente.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Bien, salvado el error y tras arduas horas de trabajo, lo tengo.

Les señaló la imagen del páramo.

\- Ahí no hay nada, Luciel.

\- Eso pretenden hacernos creer, pero, tengo unas imágenes que demuestran lo contrario.

Una foto dio imagen a otra, donde aparecía una casa colonial.

\- ¿A qué esperamos? Voy a llamar al señor Kim, él nos llevará.

\- Espera, Jumin, hay más.

Un ojo turquesa apareció en todas las pantallas.

\- Mint Eye. La casa que veis es la sede de una especie de secta, ya sabéis, gorritos de aluminio y promesas de salvación.

\- ¿Insinúas que V ha sido captado por ellos?

\- "Captar" tiene muchos significados. Insinúo que V está siendo retenido por ellos, a menos que se demuestre lo contrario.

\- Él no se dejaría engañar por semejantes patrañas.

\- No digo que no, pero... no va a ser fácil.

Ella se había alejado, su cabeza bullía con un exceso de ideas y pensamientos. Demasiadas cosas para tan poco tiempo.

_Es imposible que haya pasado a formar parte de..._

_¿Y si le han hecho algo?_

_Espero que esté vivo._

_Por favor, que esté vivo._

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los dos chicos.

\- Tengo un plan.

Deleite era lo que reflejaban los ojos de ámbar, decisión, los de acero.


	7. VII

Aquello había sido una locura.

En serio, debería habérselo pensado mejor antes de abrir la boca.

No iba colar ni aunque estuviera nominada al Oscar a mejor actriz.

\- MC, ¿lo ves? ¿Has llegado ya?

Sí, había llegado ya. Por supuesto, lo estaba viendo. Y fue aquel imponente edificio lo que le hacía dudar de sus propias capacidades. Un inmenso inmueble, de formas clásicas y suntuosas, ventanas con balcones de forja, grandes cristales y una enorme puerta de madera.

Jumin no hacía otra cosa que insistirle.

Su voz, a través del auricular que llevaba oculto, parecía parte de su conciencia, instándole a seguir adelante.

Directa a la boca del lobo.

O de la loba.

\- Sí, Jumin.

 

* * * * *

 

\- Nos enfrentamos ante una especie de secta, ¿no? Se supone que no hay mejor manera de infiltrarse que hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, es decir, este tipo de organizaciones quiere atraer a la gente, convencerla de sus ideales y motivaciones. Supongo que si alguien aparece por allí, dispuesto a escucharlos, tiene que ser como un caramelo.

Sentados en torno a la mesa de la cocina, ansiosos por cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por ella.

\- Tiene sentido -Seven había mostrado su entusiasmo desde el primer momento. Deformación profesional, preocupación por el propio V, adicción al riesgo... los motivos eran desconocidos.

\- No estoy muy familiarizado con ese tipo de organizaciones. ¿Alguien podría explicarme su funcionamiento? -Jumin había adoptado el papel de hombre de negocios, aunque era inevitable ser consciente del miedo que intentaba ocultar en sus pupilas.

\- Atento, cat mom.

No se podía esperar menos de un hacker. Seven había dejado de lado los cortafuegos del antivirus para adentrarse en la parte más oscura de la red. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo el dar con un anuncio sospechosamente atractivo, y... ¡Bingo! El sitio de Mint Eye, promesas de un paraíso, cultos hacía la buena voluntad, todo tipo de palabrería adornada con fantasías de un mundo mejor.

\- No puedes ir sola a ese sitio, MC. Si se enteran los demás de que he estado metido en todo esto, van a matarme, sobre todo cierto actor adicto al alcohol.

\- Yo voy a ir con ella.

\- Seven viene conmigo.

\- A eso precisamente me refiero.

\- Jumin, por favor, he estado en misiones mucho más complicadas, como aquella vez que...

\- Bien, señor ejecutivo ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

 

* * * * *

 

Lo de los micrófonos no había sido tan mala idea, puesto que les permitía estar en contacto todo el tiempo, así como activar el protocolo de seguridad en el que la guardia de los Han intervendría y los sacaría de allí en caso de peligro.

\- Voy a llamar a la puerta ¿Me recibís?

\- Alto y claro, MC.

Seven había desaparecido. Tan pronto como bajaron del coche y ella se adelantó rumbo a la sede de Mint Eye, le perdió la pista.

_En fin, vamos allá_.

Un golpe firme sobre la puerta.

Un chico de ojos turquesa y pelo claro se asomó con cierta cautela.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

\- Buenas tardes, eh... ¿Es esta la organización Mint Eye?

El joven la recorrió de arriba abajo. Y ella hizo lo mismo. Llevaba un chaqué morado, bajo el que asomaba un chaleco de color dorado. Su voz era suave, su mirada desconfiada.

\- En efecto ¿Ha concertado una cita?

_Mierda_.

\- Eh... No sabía que fuera necesario.

\- Nuestra Líder está bastante ocupada últimamente, por lo que sería recomendable, si es que quiere reunirse con ella.

\- En el anuncio no decía nada.

\- ¿Qué anuncio?

_Madre mía, madre mía, madre mía_.

_Hora de recurrir al material pesado._

\- Me llegó una notificación por correo. Estoy interesada en unirme a su organización, yo... estoy muy mal, mi pareja, él... Dios, él me ha hecho mucho daño y...

La voz le temblaba, no por el dolor, sino debido al miedo. No es que fuera una gran actriz pero las circunstancias jugaban a su favor. Así como la tremebunda historia que habían construido. El chico la miró con compasión.

\- No te preocupes. No hay mejor lugar que este para dejar a un lado el horror de este mundo.

Y tendiéndole una mano enguantada, la invitó a entrar.

 

* * * * *

 

\- Tiene que ser una mujer desesperada. Quizás ha perdido su trabajo, su familia le ha dado la espalda, su novio la engaña, ya sabéis, algo digno de una telenovela de sobre mesa.

\- ¿De verdad crees que van a tragarse todo eso?

\- Hablamos de un grupo de personas que se creen eslóganes del tipo: únete a nosotros, estamos construyendo una nave espacial que te llevará al paraíso.

Tuvo que contener una risita, cuando Seven la atacó con una brocha repleta de maquillaje.

\- ¿De verdad os parece que es necesario todo esto? No creo que me hayan visto nunca.

\- Es mejor ser prevenidos, MC. Luciel, deberías pintarle las cejas del mismo color que la peluca.

\- ¡Dame tiempo, señor fondo fiduciario!

Seven había tenido la brillante idea de "camuflarla", aunque no estaba claro si por mera diversión o porque fuera algo necesario.

"Hay cámaras escondidas en más sitios de los que te piensas, MC."

Ese había sido el argumento clave, a partir de esas palabras Jumin había empezado a alimentar la historia, aludiendo a las paparazzi que perseguían a su padre y, en fin, ahí estaba el resultado. Una peluca pelirroja, lentillas de colores y lo que parecía una tonelada de maquillaje.

\- Bien, repasemos la historia.

\- Jumin, es la tercera vez.

Ambos la miraban fijamente.

\- Mi pareja me engañaba y mis padres, en lugar de apoyarme, se pusieron de su lado. Unos días después perdí mi trabajo y me quedé en la calle, dado que compartía piso con él, no obstante, no puedo pedir ayuda a mi familia dada la situación, lo único que conseguiré es que me pidan que vuelva con él, que lo perdone. Me han mandado varios mensajes insistiendo en ellos.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a Mint Eye?

\- Llegó un mensaje a mi correo electrónico.

\- ¿Estás desesperada?

\- Mucho. Demasiado. Quiero huir de la crueldad de este mundo y alcanzar el paraíso.

\- Es perfecto.

Seven era el que más lo estaba disfrutando.

 

* * * * *

 

Aunque el chico era un auténtico hortera, el sitio estaba decorado con bastante buen gusto. Pasillos sobrios, ramos de flores cada cierto espacio y gente con la mirada perdida por doquier.

\- Disculpa, ¿Tu nombre?

\- MC.

\- Encantado, MC. Soy Ray, voy a ser tu guía por las instalaciones de nuestra maravillosa organización. En primer lugar te enseñaré las zonas comunes para que entiendas un poco mejor nuestro funcionamiento, también me gustaría que vieras algunas de las habitaciones de nuestros asociados, todas ellas son individuales y cuentan con un baño anexo. Por último, te presentaré a nuestra Líder, si es que no está muy ocupada. Ella te dará la bienvenida de la mejor manera posible.

Esperaba que los chicos pudieran escuchar aquello, puesto que la voz de su acompañante destilaba amabilidad y aquello le daba cierto miedo.

Aquél edificio parecía interminable, pasillos y más pasillos, enormes salones por los que vagaban sus supuestos compañeros, todos ellos vestidos con túnicas negras, debatiendo entre ellos, devorando libros... realmente reinaba la calma, una calma impuesta, una amabilidad fingida.

Ray se mostró amable, demasiado amable, lo que le despertaba sentimientos encontrados. Fácilmente tendría su edad ¿Cómo una persona con tantas posibilidades puede acabar metida en aquellos? Bueno, ella no era la más adecuada para hablar pero, sí, ojalá pudiera echarle una mano.

\- MC, llegamos a la última parte de la visita. Quizás no sea el lugar más agradable, sin embargo, creo que es necesario que sepas esto.

Tragó saliva con dificultad.

\- A pesar de que Mint Eye sólo busca el bienestar de sus miembros y, de cara a un futuro, de la sociedad propiamente dicha, en ocasiones nos encontramos con detractores.

Su voz se multiplicaba debido al eco que los acompañaba mientras descendían unas escaleras de piedra. La temperatura había bajado bastante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Nuestra localización no es algo público, son muy pocas las personas que llegan a nosotros, la mayoría de ellas con un interés en unirse a la organización. Pero hay seres despreciables que sólo buscan perjudicarnos, hacernos daño, y así fue hace poco. Me gustaría mostrarte que todo acto de violencia se acompaña de un castigo.

Mazmorras en pleno siglo XXI. Humedad y rejas de acero.

Una sombra.

\- Pero atendiendo a vuestros principios... ¿No resulta un tanto inhumano?

El chico se detuvo, se volvió a mirarla.

\- ¿Inhumano? -parecía paladear cada una de las sílabas.- No, MC. Inhumano es atentar contra personas que sólo buscan la felicidad. Inhumano es enfrentarse a alguien tan bueno como la Líder, INHUMANO ES...

Un quejido lo hizo detenerse. Provenía de una de las celdas, a la que ella se acercó.

Una voz demasiado familiar.

Una mirada de mar, a la sombra de unas pupilas dilatadas.

\- V.

Fue sólo un susurro, acompañado de un ruido sordo. Un cuerpo que, desmadejado, cae al suelo.

\- Justo a tiempo.

El corazón se le encogió en un puño al darse de bruces con Seven, que levantaba triunfal un táser.

\- Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo?

Sacó un pequeño dispositivo de su cinturón, que pegó a una de las barras de metal.

\- Seven, ¿eso es una bomba?

\- Sí.

\- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Van a descubrirnos!

\- Tienes 15 segundos para apartarte de ahí, MC.

Se lo dijo con los brazos abiertos, y ella no dudó en responderle. La cubrió con su cuerpo, mientras se pegaban a los muros del pasillo.

\- Que el Dios 707 esté con nosotros.

A continuación un estallido.

El mismísimo caos.

V no podía caminar, por lo que Seven lo levantó a caballito al tiempo que le tendía una pistola a ella.

\- No puedo disparar.

\- Y yo no he disparado en mi vida.

\- Es fácil. Apunta a la cabeza y aprieta el gatillo.

\- No voy a matar a nadie, Seven.

Con una carcajada por parte del pelirrojo corrieron a la desesperada en pos de la salida. Parecía que él tenía bastante controlado el edifico, pero la magnitud del mismo no hacía otra cosa que retrasarlos. Por no hablar de los grupos de encapuchados que parecían seguirlos.

Parecía que la escena se ralentizaba, que avanzaban cada vez más lentos, atrapados en una cámara lenta que jugaba en su contra. Entonces la vio.

_No puede ser_.

Ojos de esmeralda. Los mismos que le devolvían la mirada en cientos de aquellas fotos que él guardaba en su corazón. La dulzura propia del pasado daba paso a la histeria y la furia. Locura y desesperación cada vez más cerca, cada vez más rápida.

Sin pensarlo, disparó.

Y no quiso darse la vuelta.

Sólo mirar hacia delante.

Hacia una noche estrellada. Hacia el grupo de guardias que los esperaban un poquito más allá, que les ayudaron a cargar el cuerpo de V, que hablaban y hablan, pero ella sólo oía el eco de un disparo.

Y sólo veía la silueta de ella.

Rika.


	8. VIII

\- ¡Por favor! No se lo digas, MC. No les digas que la has visto, ¡te lo ruego!

El viaje en coche fue un auténtico infierno. Seven tenía los ojos fijos en la carretera y ella intentaba, a toda costa, dejar de mirar aquella aguja que marcaba la velocidad, que iba más allá de las dos centenas. Pero tampoco podía mirarlo a él, a esos ojos turquesa nublados por ensoñaciones profilácticas, delirio y ruegos.

"¿Por qué la sigues protegiendo?"

Un interrogante que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Y ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el rescate de V de aquellas instalaciones. No obstante, la situación no había mejorado demasiado. Se habían ocultado en una cabaña en pleno bosque con el fin de evitar posibles rastreos mientras trataban de descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar. Seven había llamado a uno de sus colegas (anteriormente conocido como Mary Vanderwood, su diligente doncella, no obstante, la persona que se presentó en la casa era un hombretón con un gusto cuestionable respecto a la moda) para que le echara una mano con su investigación a la par que lo azuzaba con todo el trabajo que tenían pendiente. Así que sólo quedaban ellos dos. Acompañados pero solos. Él recuperando la consciencia a intervalos, ella con demasiado tiempo y preguntas.

Era claustrofóbico y horrible, sobre todo cada vez que V volvía a ser el que era, y rehuía su mirada, o le pedía paciencia y silencio. Era horrible. Y era peor aún pensar que ella lo había contado todo ¿Qué iba a hacer sino? Rika estaba viva y había retenido a V, lo había drogado y devuelto a aquel abismo frío y oscuro, encerrado con sus demonios y su culpabilidad. Seven la había creído, y una imagen tomada desde un satélite no hizo sino darle del todo la razón, estaba viva y se había erigido como la líder de aquél lugar. Ella no tenía valor para preguntarle a él.

Si se paraba a pensarlo, aquello no hacía más que empeorar.

Así que, si por un casual llegara a preguntarle...

Mejor no pensarlo.

 

* * * * *

 

Otra noche eterna de encierro.

Otro momento de lucidez repleto de angustia y silencio.

El ambiente la asfixiaba y algo tan sencillo como dejar caer unas cuántas lágrimas con el fin de aligerar el peso sobre sus hombros había pasado a convertirse en una misión imposible.

Se había roto. La habían roto.

¿Qué más da quién fuera el culpable? El resultado era el mismo.

Estaba colgando.

Como en el juego del ahorcado.

Y sus pies, hacía tiempo, que ya no tocaban el suelo.

\- Hola.

Ojos castaños, apenas visibles en plena noche. Un extraño que se acercaba con pasos firmes, sin apenas tropezar en aquella oscuridad.

\- Hola.

\- Si sigues aquí fuera demasiado tiempo vas a coger frío.

Una chaqueta con forro de leopardo la hizo entrar en calor. Olía ligeramente a tabaco.

La luz de un mechero, seguida de una inhalación.

\- ¿Quieres?

Se encogió de hombros y le dio una calada al cigarro que él le ofrecía.

Un inminente ataque de tos.

\- Siempre dicen que la primera calada es la peor. Luego te acostumbras.

Le devolvió el cigarro.

\- Creo que por esta vez paso.

\- Pues sí que te rindes pronto para algunas cosas, mientras que para otras, que parecen causas insalvables...

Se volvió para mirarlo. Lo cierto es que su rostro no reflejaba ni enfado ni burla, más bien lo contrario, una perfecta cara de póquer. ¿Se había enfadado? No. Sólo que... hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le decía la verdad sin paños calientes. Casi lo echaba de menos. Casi.

"Que tío más raro".

\- No sólo el tabaco crea adicción - respondió por fin.

\- Mientras no sean igual de tóxicas.

\- No lo son. O, al menos, no deberían.

El amago de una risa por parte de su extraño compañero.

\- ¿Te llamas MC, no? Con tanto alboroto no me he presentado.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, Mary Vanderwood. Seven nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

No hubo más respuesta que un chasqueo de la lengua. Ojos en blanco.

\- Vanderwood es suficiente.

\- Encantada, Vanderwood.

\- Lo mismo digo, MC.

Y de nuevo, el silencio. Cómodo, en este caso, únicamente roto por el canto de los grillos, las volutas de humo sobre el firmamento estrellado.

\- Tu novio se pondrá mejor, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Parecía que a su compañero le incomodaba la ausencia de conversación.

\- Creo que ya no es mi novio.

Lo había dicho en voz alta después de tanto tiempo atascado en su garganta. Tan sencillo como admitirlo delante de un desconocido que, a medianoche, acudía a prestarle una chaqueta y ofrecerle un cigarrillo, como un hada madrina de los malos hábitos. Pero aquellos había dolido, y dolía tanto que su mirada se nublo después de mucho tiempo, y una tormenta de dolor le empapó las mejillas. Se quedó sin palabras y permitió que el silencio se llenara de pena.

\- Oye, no llores.

\- ¿Crees que con eso vas a conseguir que pare? – Intentó contestarle entre sollozos.

\- Tenía que intentarlo.

Su respiración se fue normalizando, y su rostro se secó. El vacío que vino de la mano del alivio hizo que se relajara, que se sintiera preparada para volver a aquella prisión, donde no estaba segura si ejercía como preso o carcelero. ¿Quién le había puesto las cadenas a quién?

\- Oye.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Espero que a partir de ahora podamos hablar, al menos de vez en cuando.

\- Claro.

\- Vale.

Ella le devolvió la chaqueta antes de irse.

\- Si te sigues aquí fuera demasiado tiempo vas a coger frío.

Con un mudo asentimiento por respuesta y una calada más, ella lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a los suyos propios.

Por suerte o por desgracia, cuando volvió a la cabaña, él estaba durmiendo.

 

* * * * *

 

Vanderwood tenía razón: los efectos de la droga empezaron a remitir poco a poco. V empezó a pasar más tiempo despierto, comía solo e incluso se había levantado de la cama un par de veces. Eran buenas noticias, pero también traía consigo el presagio de una conversación que, en apariencia, ninguno de los dos quería empezar. Ella había tenido tiempo de relajarse y apartar ese miedo, conversaba con Seven y Vanderwood, salía a pasear por los alrededores e incluso había conversado con algunos miembros de la R.F.A. Evidentemente, no habían tardado en descubrir que algo estaba pasando, sobre todo cuando estuvieron incomunicados un par de días para mantener segura su ubicación, si bien, una vez estuvieron protegidos, había llegado la hora de dar explicaciones, breves y poco concisas, pero suficientes para tranquilizarlos. De esta manera, ella intentaba conectarse de vez en cuando para hacerles saber que estaban bien, que era cuestión de tiempo que pudieran volver a sus casas y seguir con la organización de futuras fiestas. No había sido capaz de contarles la verdad respecto a Rika, tendrían que esperar a verlos.

Las reacciones iban a ser lo peor. Jumin, y sobre todo Yoosung.

\- MC.

V la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella se acercó a la cama, con un ademán, intento retirarle el pelo de los ojos, pero él se apartó.

\- Se lo has contado.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al vislumbrar el dolor en esos ojos de mar.

\- ¿Por qué? Te pedí que no lo hicieras, y ahora todo se ha ido a la mierda...

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Si te pedí que no se lo dijeras era por algo, MC, ahora saben que está viva. La has puesto en peligro y...

Su cerebro la frenó antes de abofetear a un enfermo convaleciente. Respiró hondo.

\- Casi te mata, casi nos mata a todos y, después de todo, después de que te metiera sabe Dios qué sustancia en el cuerpo... ¿La sigues defendiendo?

El murmullo en la habitación de al lado se detuvo de repente. Su tono de voz había subido con cada palabra.

\- Ella está enferma, necesita ayuda, MC. Y sólo yo puedo brindársela dado que todo el mundo le ha dado la espalda. Era lo mejor para todos, y sobre todo para ella, no le hace daño a nadie estando como está.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso tú no eres nadie?

\- No es eso... en parte es culpa mía que esté así. Lo merezco, por lo que hice.

\- Jihyun, las cosas no son así, tú mismo has dicho que Rika no está bien, tiene que haber otra manera, buscar ayuda aprofesional...

Oír su nombre pronunciado por ella le aflojó la lengua.

\- No podrías comprenderlo, MC, no es suficiente. Tú no la conoces, no la has visto cuando brillaba con luz propia, tan radiante como el sol. Para después apagarse poco a poco debido al sufrimiento, a todo lo que hice.

No iba a llorar. No por un pasado, no por lo que significaban esas palabras.

Ni eclipses, ni luna. Nunca más señora de las alturas.

\- Tengo que ayudarla, MC, y más después de lo que ha pasado. Por favor, entiéndelo.

Un último ruego.

\- No.

\- Por favor.

\- No Jihyun, ya no puedo más.

Volvió la vista a esa mirada. La misma que al principio la miraba con desconfianza, después con ternura, con amor y también con pasión. Esa mirada que ahora dolía.

Y él no la siguió.

Y el árbol más cercano abrazó su ira. Puñetazo tras puñetazo, la piel se fue por el camino, y cuando vio la sangre, tuvo que parar.

\- ¿Quién te ha enseñado a pelear?

Vanderwood la estaba observando.

\- Nadie –respondió ella, agotada tras el improvisado enfrentamiento.

\- Eso lo explica todo. Anda, vamos a curarte esa mano.

\- Lo habéis oído todo, ¿no?

\- Sep.

\- Fantástico.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo estoy de tu parte.

\- ... Gracias, supongo.

Se sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo.

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Creo que paso.


	9. IX

Ver esa venda dolía más que lo que sabía que se escondía debajo.

La certeza de que todo era su culpa.

Últimamente, su realidad se fundamentaba en el dolor, el silencio y una especie de duelo impuesto ¿por qué? Por el pasado. Y por el futuro. Y por lo que puedo ser y nunca fue.

Tal vez mañana.

O tal vez nunca.

Basta.

\- Basta – La voz de ella – Seven no puedes seguir así, llevas varios días sin pegar ojo por culpa de ese hacker.

\- Dormir está sobrevalorado, MC.

\- Luciel –intervino él – deberías hacerle caso.

Pero ella ni lo miró.

\- Vanderwood está vigilando, porque descanses un par de horas no va a pasar nada.

\- ¡Protesto!

\- Luciel, sabes que estoy mejor, si ocurre algo somos varios para enfrentarnos a ello.

Ahora sí que se volvió hacía él. Esa mirada castaña, que lo recorrió de arriba abajo, suspicaz y fría.

Astillas de hielo que se clavaban en su corazón cada día que pasaba en esa cabaña, cada momento en el que recordaba aquella discusión. Después, ella volvió con la mano llena de sangre y acompañada de Vanderwood. Y a partir de ese momento llegó el silencio. Impuesto y denso. Como las arenas movedizas a los pies de un explorador descuidado: eso era él, nada menos. Una persona que quería investigar pero se había quedado atrapado tras un desliz, atado con cadenas de jade y cuerdas del color del trigo.

Rika.

Pensar en ella ya no era como antes. Era el vacío. Un nombre hueco entre labios secos.

Marchitos por ausencia de sus besos de sol. De luna. De eclipse a pleno día.

Pero no, porque él siempre acababa haciendo daño a todo aquél que se le acercaba más de la cuenta. Y prueba de ello eran las vendas que se enredaban en torno a los dedos de ella. Los mismos que una vez jugaron con su pelo y buscaron su mano.

Meros recuerdos.

Tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar y muchas cosas en la cabeza, lo que puede resultar una ventaja para matar las horas muertas, pero que torturan al no llegar a una solución clara. Cogió papel y boli, miró a la luna y empezó a escribir.

 

* * * * *

 

Él empezaba a levantarse y a pasear por fuera. Suponía que a veces sentía ese agobio, igual que ella, entre esas 4 paredes, por eso parecían turnarse para descansar en el coche de Seven, en una especie de soledad auténtica.

Lo peor de todo aquello era que parecía que los habían encontrado, pero no era seguro abandonar el lugar ya que podían tenderles una emboscada. Allí estaban a salvo, esperando a un enemigo, un fantasma resucitado de entre los muertos.

Le afectaba más de lo que quería reconocer, sobre todo cuando Vanderwood acabó con las existencias de tabaco en menos de dos días y ya no salía a acompañarla fuera. Algo no iba bien, pero nadie quería darle respuestas. Ni siquiera él, que, aún de vez en cuando, la buscaba con la mirada, ese mar que le robaba el oxígeno, que la invitaba a acariciarse las vendas en recuerdo de un diálogo a modo de epitafio.

Pero dolía.

Como siempre.

¿Realmente valía la pena? No. Pero sí.

Pero aquello era tóxico, injusto. Por eso se había propuesto olvidar.

A pesar de ese tirón en el vientre a modo de déjà vu cuando vio una hoja escrita con letra familiar, desordenada e irregular. Un recuerdo de lo que fue un adiós forzado.

_MC,_

_Debería empezar con una disculpa, pero cualquier agrupación de letras me parece insuficiente, inútil. Tanto o más que yo mismo, porque eso es lo que soy. Y es increíble saber que ahora habrás fruncido el ceño, y te acordarás de aquel día en el que me preguntaste acerca de mi amor propio y yo callé y me fui, y, al igual que ahora, dejé una nota en la mesa tras de mí._

_Pero esta vez puedo prometerte que no voy a huir, porque lo cierto es que no quiero hacerlo._

_Y es que además de un inútil, soy un cobarde. Prométeme que has puesto los ojos en blanco al leer esto, y que ahora sonreirás para mí._

_MC. Desde que te conocí, desde aquellos primeros mensajes, la fiesta, aquel baile improvisado... bien, desde ese momento creo que empecé a verme a mí mismo de una manera completamente nueva, por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo. Tan vacío, tan equivocado, detrás de una historia escrita a modo de cuento de hadas que escondía más de un peligro entre sus páginas. Tú rasgaste las páginas de ese libro de cubiertas de seda e hiciste que me cortara con el papel._

_Y tuve miedo de que un nuevo comienzo trajera consigo la misma desgracia, e intenté hacer las cosas bien a sabiendas de que, con toda seguridad estaba equivocado. Porque he parado el reloj que marcaba nuestro tiempo y la llave que le da cuerda se la ha llevado una sirena al fondo del mar._

_Guardo cada palabra que me has dado entre el algodón de los recuerdos juntos. Y por eso quiero cambiar un "lo siento" por "gracias". Quiero cambiar yo mismo, por dentro, por mí, por ti y por ese tiempo. Pero no puedo pedir que la luna, señora de las alturas, baje del cielo._

_Pero espero que siga alta, en el firmamento, para que pueda verla desde la distancia._

De sus ojos caían estrellas fugaces, deseos perdidos.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Alivio? ¿Frustración? ¿De dónde salía esa calidez?

Salió afuera, y ahí estaba él, como esperándola, pero con la sorpresa en sus pupilas.

\- Hola.

Desde luego, si algo había aprendido, además de que no debía meter el pulgar dentro del puño al dar un puñetazo, eran tácticas de conversación.

Era una gran oradora gracias a Vanderwood.

\- Hola.

La oratoria era el fuerte de ambos.

\- He encontrado esto.

Él miró la carta, y sus mejillas recuperaron el color.

\- Ah.

\- Sí.

\- Bien.

Alguien tenía que tomar las riendas de aquello.

\- Los dos somos un par de idiotas e inútiles. Tú, por todo lo que cuentas en esta carta, yo, por ser incapaz de olvidar este tema, de olvidarme de ti - Ya lo había dicho. Ya estaba, y podría seguir e incluso hacer daño con palabras de afiladas. Pero para qué, si las cartas estaban ya sobre la mesa. - ¿Por qué no puedo decir adiós, Jihyun?

\- Creo que no soy la persona más adecuada para responder a eso.

\- Deberíamos sumar a la lista el adjetivo patético.

\- Si te soy sincero, ahora mismo lo único que quiero es abrazarte.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando?

Fue como volver a casa pero no igual que antes. Era una de esas viviendas que anuncian una mudanza, has empezado a recoger tus cosas, que se amontonan en cajas, y caminas por habitaciones vacías recordando cada momento, intentando guardar para siempre ese olor característico.

Un latido acelerado que suena a tic tac.

Manos que se mueven como manecillas.

Y bocas que se buscan un segundo, como un cometa.

Un eclipse que ha terminado antes de empezar.

\- Esto no ha pasado – se obligó a decir ella.

Es como el sueño de una noche de verano.

\- No ha pasado.

\- Voy a volver dentro.

\- Vale.

\- No tardes.

Él fue el primero en decir "te quiero" aquella noche, pero fue tan tan bajito, que ni él mismo pudo escucharlo.

En plena oscuridad, cantaban los grillos, su corazón empezabaa calmarse y alguien apretó el gatillo.


	10. X

\- ¡Al suelo!

Alguien la agarró por los hombros impidiendo que se diera la vuelta, evitando que lo viera caer.

Pero sí que escuchó la voz de ella. Su risa.

Un escalofrío.

Y simplemente, cerró los ojos.

Luces de colores, azules y naranjas, como el prólogo de una carta de despedida que había empezado a escribir en su mente. Palabras no pronunciadas trazadas en sus pupilas, labios y mejillas. Lágrimas en vez de tinta.

No recordaba demasiado.

El sonido de un disparo rasgó la tranquilidad de la noche. Seven la había tirado al suelo mientras Vanderwood salía en su defensa con la pistola por delante. El cuerpo de V sobre la tierra, una mancha roja sobre su hombro.

Y ella, claro. Desquiciada y feliz por partes iguales, con un arma humeante en la mano derecha, la ropa sucia y la pierna vendada.

"Ojalá no hubiera fallado aquel día."

Era un pensamiento horrible, pero también justo.

Puesto que si su puntería hubiera sido mejor ahora no estaría sentada en una sala de espera que olía a desinfectante. Viendo como Seven se paseaba de un lado a otro llamando al resto de miembros de la R.F.A. mientras Vanderwood le ofrecía un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Señor, aquí está prohibido fumar.

Evidentemente, una enfermera no había tardado en acercarse.

\- No hablaba con usted. - Le contestó él.

\- Esto es un hospital, no se puede fumar.

Se fulminaron mutuamente hasta que ella intervino.

\- Vamos fuera.

Huir no era la solución, pero el ambiente empezaba a sofocarla.

La primera calada le ardió más allá de la garganta, y trajo consigo nuevas lágrimas.

\- Todo va a salir bien, MC. Esa perra tiene menos puntería que tú.

Silencio.

\- Créeme he visto hombres con heridas mucho peores, y los muy desgraciados salieron indemnes.

Más silencio.

\- Oye, MC. ¿Por qué no dejamos de hacer como si yo supiera que decir en esta situación y simplemente nos damos un abrazo?

\- Las palabras están sobrevaloradas, Vanderwood.

Fue un abrazo torpe e incómodo. Pero de los buenos.

\- El leopardo hace mucho que pasó de moda.

\- Y el amor incondicional a lo _Crepúsculo_ también.

\- Estoy tan cansada que no me voy a molestar en contestar a eso.

 

* * * * * *

 

El primero en llegar fue Jumin, gracias a Dios. Con la ayuda de Jaehee se ocupó de todas las gestiones referentes al hospital, llamó a sus mejores abogados para que tomaran cartas en el asunto y escuchó toda la historia hasta el final, el secuestro y posterior rescate, los días en la cabaña, la droga... todo ello con una imperturbabilidad pasmosa.

\- Fue ella, Jumin. Rika.

\- Lo sé. La he visto.

\- ¿Está aquí?

\- También recibió su parte. Esa tal Mary Vanderwood es buena.

No se molestó en corregirlo.

\- ¿Vive?

\- Vivirá.

\- Lástima.

\- No deberías decir eso, MC. Entiendo cómo te sientes, y no es para menos. Pero creo que V es la persona que menos necesita cargar con una muerte a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Por Dios, Jumin! ¡No habría sido su culpa! ¡Ella vino por su propio pie hasta la casa, disparó sin ningún tipo de remordimiento mientras se descojonaba viva!

\- Sabes cómo es él.

Sí. Lo peor de todo aquello es que lo sabía. Tan bien que dolía.

\- He autorizado la operación de la vista.

\- ¿Qué?

Fue una sonrisa tan fugaz que apenas le dio tiempo a verla.

\- Cuando una puerta se cierra, siempre se abre una ventana.

Fue por recomendación médica. Las drogas que le habían sido suministradas durante su cautiverio habían traído consigo una serie de secuelas más allá de las alucinaciones y su malestar: pupilas dilatadas y derrames sanguíneos. Según el cirujano, era una estupidez que continuara en ese estado, dado que el propio tratamiento iba a ser mucho más costoso que una intervención, no iba a recuperar la vista en su totalidad, pero era mejor utilizar gafas que acudir semanalmente a curarse así como tomar una gran cantidad de pastillas. Si bien, necesitaban la autorización del paciente o de sus relativos, y ahí es donde entraron en juego los abogados de Jumin, consiguiendo que el padre de V firmara dicha autorización a cambio de algo que él no quiso revelar. Respecto al disparo, su estado era estable, no había rozado ningún punto vital y había extraído la bala. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que le retiraran los calmantes y recuperar la consciencia.

En cuanto a Rika, la iban a tratar para, después, trasladarla a un centro adecuado para su condición. Posiblemente, sin cargos penales atendiendo a los exámenes psicológicos que le habían sido realizados. Quizás no era lo más justo, pero lo importante era que iban a estar a salvo. Jumin sería el responsable de hablar con V, al que también iba a atender un psicólogo durante su estancia en el hospital, es futuro estaba por determinar. El resto de miembros de la R.F.A. recibió la noticia sin paños calientes, así como una versión más ligera de los hechos. Todos estaban sumamente preocupados por Yoosung, que no tardó en pedir al personal una visita. Pero no, por el momento la mantenían aislada.

 

* * * * *

 

El postoperatorio duró una semana. La reacción de V al enterarse de la operación se hizo esperar, puesto que no hacía otra cosa que guardar silencio y tocarse las vendas.

La libertad siempre resulta extraña, y más después de tanto tiempo con cadenas esmeralda.

Ella se mantuvo a su lado, así como Jumin, y la mayoría de los miembros de la R.F.A. salvo Yoosung, que había viajado a casa de sus padres con el fin de informarles de la situación de su prima.

Llegó el día en el que estuvieron solos, y, por fin, él habló.

\- Voy a verte.

\- Ya lo has hecho antes.

\- Pero no igual. No bien.

\- Bueno, espero no resultar una decepción.

Él buscó su mano.

\- Tengo más ganas de lo que se consideraría políticamente correcto, atendiendo a nuestra situación.

\- A estas alturas, que le den a lo políticamente correcto, Jihyun.

Fue un intento de risa rota.

\- Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé, MC. Pero cuando llegue el momento, quiero ser capaz de mirarte a los ojos.


	11. XI

Evidentemente, ese día llegó.  
Aunque las cosas no fueron tan sencillas y maravillosas como las películas nos quieren hacer creer.  
A pesar de haberse librado de las vendas, la rehabilitación fue costosa. Después de tanto tiempo bajo un doloroso eclipse, toda luz representaba dolor.  
El sol, y su tenue color dorado.  
La luna, de plata y marfil.  
Pero lo que más dolía no era aquello que podía ver, sino precisamente lo que no.  
Ella.  
Su voz como alimento de la calma y la paciencia, un bálsamo mejor que cualquier medicina, una esperanza que le llevaba a instar a sus ojos a darse prisa, a acostumbrarse a la luz, a enfocarse adecuadamente…  
Más ganas de lo que se consideraría políticamente correcto.  
Pero claro, ese día tenía que llegar.  
Y lo encontró sólo en la habitación, leyendo uno de los materiales que le había proporcionado el especialista, de letras grandes y frases simples.  
Unos pasos que suenan a cautela.  
La puerta se abre.  
Otra vez la enfermera que viene a preguntarle cómo se encuentra, si quiere levantarse o necesita algo.  
Por ello, ni siquiera se molesta en mirarla.  
Pero nadie dice una palabra.  
\- ¿Enfermera?  
\- ¿Sí?  
Una risa familiar, esa voz…  
No se gira, no se vuelve, cierra los ojos con fuerza.  
\- ¿Jihyun? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera?  
\- ¡No! Osea… ¡Estoy bien! – tragó saliva- Sólo que no sé si estoy preparado para esto.  
Ella se acercó, dejando de lado toda duda. Le tomó una de las manos con las que se tapaba los ojos.  
\- Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.  
\- Estoy seguro de que sí.  
\- Pues entonces… No sé a qué esperas.  
¿A qué esperaba?  
También es verdad.  
Abrió los ojos, retiró las manos, se tomó su tiempo.  
Y ahí estaba ella.  
Ella, con su mirada de chocolate con leche, en la que podía distinguir tantos matices y emociones como las que él mismo sentía.  
Con sus labios tiernos, esos que ya había probado pero nunca había visto con tanta claridad, estirados en una sonrisa que iba más allá de la boca.  
Su pelo. El tono exacto de su piel. Sus manos frías. El contorno de su cintura. La forma de sus clavículas.  
Por fin era ella.  
E intentó volverla ver en la primera fiesta de la R.F.A., en una sala de cine justo cuando suena la música y ella lo invitó a bailar, en su casa mientras llora, hablando con los demás, en una cabaña de noche y dormida.  
Ella una.  
Ella única y múltiple.  
La señora de las alturas.  
Ella, que se ríe y pregunta.  
\- ¿Por qué me miras así?  
Y es mágico ver como flotan las palabras realmente formadas por su boca, que se mueve y le cambia completamente el rostro. Como una diva de la edad de oro de Hollywood a la que es imposible dejar de mirar.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Como si me vieras por primera vez.  
\- Técnicamente eso es cierto.  
Ambos se ríen, y ella le roba una mano. Besa la palma y la aprieta entre sus dedos.  
\- Como si fuera la última vez que me fueras a ver.  
Tiene razón. Y ambos lo saben, a pesar de que la conciencia les pesa como una cadena, que ya ha perdido todo color.  
Entonces hablan. Hablan mirándose a los ojos.  
Él ha tomado una decisión que no quiere cambiar por nada en el mundo. Atendiendo a su condición lo mejor es pasar una temporada interno en una institución mental, tras escuchar las valoraciones del especialista que lo ha tratado durante el ingreso está más que decidido. Por él, por su futuro y su amor propio. Algo que debería haber aprendido hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella rompió el cristal de un marco y todo aquello empezó a desmoronarse a cada minuto.  
Quería ser feliz.  
Porque merecía ser feliz.  
Pero para conseguirlo tenía que empezar a creer en ello.  
Y él sí que no podía hacerlo solo.  
\- No sé si podré, pero si se me da la oportunidad… Quiero amar otra vez, MC. Como nunca antes y de la mejor manera posible.  
\- Jihyun…  
Una primera lágrima.  
\- Gracias por todo, por estar siempre a mi lado. Eres la mejor persona que conozco y no puedo más que admirarte y cuando realmente encuentre quién soy me gustaría… –se le atragantan las palabras, le ahoga una culpa innecesaria- No es nada.  
Ella lo manda callar.  
\- Allí estaré yo.  
\- Siempre he pensado… tienes un brillo tan hermoso…  
\- La luna nunca puede brillar tanto como el sol.  
\- Y nadie puede mirar directamente al sol, sin embargo la luna, la luna…  
Se le quiebra la voz antes de seguir, y son las lágrimas de ambos las que caen dejando sobre sus mejillas el mismo rastro que una estrella fugaz en el cielo.  
Las lágrimas guardan mucho más que una despedida.  
Hablan de deseos.  
Guardan esperanza.  
Ella se despide con un beso en la frente. Él memoriza su forma de caminar  
Y se miran antes de no volver a verse.  
Como una ansiada primera vez.  
Pero, por favor, por favor, por favor, por ese cometa en el cielo, por el último pétalo de una flor, las velas sobre una tarta de cumpleaños, si realmente existe el hijo rojo del destino, por aquél que tira una moneda a un pozo, por el que sopla un diente de león, por favor, si es que hay alguien que los vela desde el firmamento, que no fuera la última vez.


	12. XII - EPÍLOGO

Fue como aprender a vivir de nuevo.  
Ni mejor ni peor, sólo distinto.  
Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura, pero ella llevaba la cuenta de los días, que fueron semanas, después meses para finalmente perder la cuenta.  
Pero la paciencia es una virtud y el resto de la R.F.A. una bendición.  
No podía hacer otra cosa que respetar la decisión de él y seguir adelante, hasta que llegado el día, hasta que en algún momento, llegase el tiempo para los dos. Y lo cierto es que era feliz, orgullosa por el rumbo del presente, por las palabras y los recuerdos.  
Al menos la mayoría de los días.  
Y es que no es fácil cuando, caminando por la calle, se cruza con una mirada turquesa para después ver que pertenece a la persona equivocada. El momento de oír una voz familiar procedente de una boca desconocida. O los momentos de mayor nostalgia, cuando repentinamente el teléfono suena y, quizá, ojalá, podría ser… pero no llega, no llama, no habla.  
Pero existe.  
Algún día será.  
Fiel a su promesa.  
Ahora es momento de que siga trabajando para la próxima fiesta.

  
* * * * *

Fue como volver a un momento del pasado, incluido el tinte de color sepia.  
Un vestido distinto.  
Quizás el cabello más largo.  
Gente nueva.  
Y los amigos de siempre.  
Zen con un impecable frac de color granate, con la alegría en las pupilas, bajo la que subyace un poco de tristeza cada vez que se gira para verla. Jaehee tan atenta como siempre, compañera de cafés y confidencias. Yoosung, más alto, muy alto, y mayor, tan dulce como siempre aunque cuando nadie mira su sonrisa se rompe. Seven… Seven no hablaba nunca del pasado, aunque tuvo tiempo de contarle su historia y la V. El peor era Jumin, sobre todo por su compostura y su fe, él un pilar y ella una cariátide que le ayudaba a mantener sus deseos en pie las noches sin estrellas fugaces.  
Y luego estaba Vanderwood, que había decidido pasarse. La había invitado a un cigarro en la puerta, aunque parecía que habían pasado años desde el último.  
Quizá realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo.  
O sólo sea una cuestión de perspectiva.  
Pero lo que menos se espera es lo que sucede a continuación.  
Cuando alguien le roza el brazo.  
\- MC.  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?  
La respuesta tiene forma de sonrisa, de sorpresa.  
\- ¿Sería mucha molestia si te besara delante de toda esta gente?  
\- Nunca lo ha sido.  
Él.  
Brillante. Feliz.  
Él como nunca, y un poco como antes.  
Con el pelo más corto.  
La sonrisa más amplia.  
Los ojos cerrados.  
Cerrados, pero nunca más ciegos.

  
* * * * * 

Fue el primer beso de una larga noche.  
¿Las explicaciones? Por la mañana.  
¿Los “te he echado de menos”? Por la mañana.  
Pero ¿los “te quiero”? Esos no podían esperar.  
Pronunciados entre caricias, besos, mordiscos.  
Uno que se escapa al desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa de él, y el segundo, y el tercero…  
Otro cuando la besa en el cuello.  
El siguiente susurrado entre sus piernas.  
Y es que son incontables. Como las veces que se tocan, de arriba abajo.  
Dedos que se enredan en pelo turquesa.  
Alientos que se mezclan.  
Cuerpos que se buscan.  
Y, por supuesto, se encuentran.  
En ese lugar que es sólo de los dos, un tiempo y un lugar solo para ellos.  
Una decisión, indudablemente, correcta.  
Que fue arriesgada, y dolorosa, a veces triste, pero todo eso se quema.  
Se quema con el primer suspiro, el primer atisbo de placer.  
Ella era la decisión correcta.  
Y la favorita de él.

**Author's Note:**

> V | Jihyun Kim es un personaje que pertenece a Mystic Messenger, un juego de Cheritz.


End file.
